


Live a Little

by SugarGlaze



Series: Tomorrow Never Knows [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Boys, Book 1, Chronic Illness, Dating, F/M, French Kissing, Lies, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Stranger Things 2, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Reader decides to enjoy life while she can, and catches the attention of bad boy Billy Hargrove.





	1. Golden Boy

You wake to an unexpected, yet pleasant aroma.

With your right cheek against the pillow you breath it in and sigh tiredly. It reminds you of the ocean; of the time you first saw the beach. Creamy sandalwood and warm salt air relaxes your exhausted body – a scent that is unusual around Hawkins.

Right away you know that something is wrong. You’re not in your own bed – squared sheets are not your style – or your own house for that matter. Not to add onto the unease that you are feeling, but you’re sure that someone is behind you.

A warm, sturdy body is pressed against your back; their limbs ensnared by your own. You’re a muscle spasm away from their crotch – you know that this someone is a male, because of this. The heat pouring from him is nice. It’s almost soothing enough to put you back to sleep, but nausea fills you.

After last night, it’s easy to see why; you drank too much. The fact your body fills slack and sore indicates that you had sex with him, but you certainly don’t remember going home with him.

_Last time I take advice from her. _You are referring to the person who calls herself your best friend. She is the reason for the way you behaved at the Halloween party; like a slut.

Irritated with your actions, you slowly begin to sit up. Yet, the arm around your hips keeps you from doing so. It tenses and the guy behind you moves closer. The minute his wet lips touch your naked shoulder, you know that you have woken him.

“G’morning,” he says lazily. Again he kisses your shoulder.

You say nothing in return, feeling a little uncomfortable. All you can do is wiggle your toes.

This pulls a laugh from him. “So now you’re shy? Last night you were so eager to get me alone. Barely made it out of the car.” He pushes his crotch against your ass, inciting a soft whine from you.

“I should go,” you finally say. You honestly need to; he was making you feel nervous.

“What’s your hurry, Kelly?”

_That’s not my–– _

Now you remember. You went to the Halloween party dressed as Kelly Kapowski; hot pink shorts and the whole lot. You must have failed to give him your name. Between the sex and the making out – he claims – you doubt the thought ever occurred to you.

Capturing your bottom lip between your teeth, you can’t think of a single excuse to give him. You just need to leave. Again, you try to sit up. He thankfully allows you to, turning over onto his back as you meet his keen eyes.

He’s familiar somehow.

_Goldie, _you remember.

This isn’t his real name – you don’t actually know it – but a nickname your best friend gave him, seeing as he’s from the Golden State. He certainly doesn’t act like an out of towner; more like he’s lived in Hawkins all his life. The way he stole the focus from Steve Harrington was unnatural.

It’s easy to see why; he’s gorgeous. Steve is old news when compared to him. His electric blue eyes stare back into your own, but honestly you can’t help from ogling at his naked torso. He has lean but firm muscle in all the right places. It seems almost a waste not to see what is beneath the sheets.

However, you fight this urge. Collecting the duvet, you wrap it around yourself and begin to climb over him. One of your legs makes it over his middle, foot planted on the cold, hardwood floor, just before his crotch bumps into your own. The sudden action shoots a pleasant sensation throughout your body. Capturing your bottom lip between your teeth again, you narrow your eyes at him.

“Muscle spasm,” he says with an arrogant smirk.

You quickly bring your other leg over him, standing for the first time in hours. It hurts; your bones pop and your knees tremble. Ignoring the ache in your core, you locate the pieces of your costume and let the duvet sag to the floor.

Goldie hisses sharply. “I got a little rough.”

You hum in question and glance down. Your hips are littered in small bruises; you frown. It’s not his fault, you bruise easily. Hiding them beneath your shorts, you finish getting dressed and stagger towards the door. You don’t even stop to say anything to Goldie as you escape from his bedroom.

It’s when you make it to the kitchen do you realize that you don’t know where you are. For a moment you consider going back and asking Goldie, but movement from the corner of your eye stops you.

At the table you notice a young girl with frizzy red hair. She’s using a ratchet tool to replace the bearings on her skateboard wheels – your little brother took an interest in the hobby before he found something he liked better. You assume that she must be kin to Goldie – repeatedly have you seen her get into his blue Camaro after school.

She briefly looks over to you, but didn’t pay you any mind.

“May I borrow the phone?”

Lifting her arm, she points over her shoulder to the base on the wall. You quietly thank her and use it to call Robin – your best friend. Not sure the address you have to ask the red head, expressing your guilt. This has to be awkward; it is for you.

And with any luck, Robin won’t be long.

* * *

“Did I mention that I hate you?”

Robin fakes an expression of shock, then rolls her eyes. “Only like a hundred times.”

She sits beside you on the bed in her room and pokes at the mark on your neck. You want to swat away her hand, but honestly you feel too exhausted to move. The car ride to her house nearly put you out.

“Why don’t you stay over. You can borrow some of my clothes for school tomorrow,” she offers.

You agree with a brief nod. If you go home right now, your parents will have a cow. You look horrible. The clothes you’re wearing smell like beer and cigarettes; not to mention you reek of sex. They would know right away that you lied and went to that party with Robin.

A shameful wine escapes your lips as you flop back onto the bed. “I was so embarrassed this morning. It was terrible. He didn’t want me to leave, but I couldn’t stand it; I was not myself.”

“When I said for you to live a little, I did not mean for you to jump the bones of the first dingus to smile at you.”

_But he’s a gorgeous dingus. _

You suddenly frown. “What if I never get the chance to have a relationship? One night stands may be all the time I can afford.”

“Now who is the dingus?” Robin flops down beside you. She slides her arm around your waist and hugs your side – you lean against her. “Nothing is set into stone, so don’t act like you’re living on borrowed time.”

But you are.

You have chronic leukemia, and though the doctors have you on watch, you can’t help but to feel the full weight of the situation at times. It might get worse, and you might die. No point in acting like it might not happen.

Robin is right, suggesting that you live while you can. Tomorrow never knows.


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come across Max in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait on this story, and wish Tia + B a happy belated birthday. 
> 
> The next chapter introduces the reader to Billy, so get excited.

Something strange is happening in Hawkins; the earth is sour.

  
By the time you return home on Wednesday, Hopper is there. His shrill and revolting Blazer is parked in the grass next to the company truck your Pops got from his boss at the mill. This concerns you a little – your Pops works long hours, so he isn’t usually home until 4 – but other than missing curfew, you feel as if you’ve done nothing to warrant Hopper’s attention.

  
It’s not unusual to see him here; at your house, having a drink with your father. They do this on occasion, but since the mess with the Buyer’s family, you haven’t seen him much. Which is why you feel anxious as you step up onto the front porch and greet him – neither he or your Pops look to be in a good mood.

  
“Been waiting on ya, girl. I had to take off work for Jim here to come and have a look at the field,” your father snaps. He spits tobacco juice over the railing and gives Hopper a dirty look.

  
This does not go by unnoticed as Hopper gives him one back. “Don’t blame this on me, you old bastard. You called me, remember?”

  
You pucker a brow. What could they be talking about? “I stayed over for a little bit; the drama teacher asked me to help her set up the stage. What is this about?”

  
“I just have some questions for you about the pumpkin patch,” Hopper mentions. He gestures towards your father. “Clark says you were the first to notice them … rotting and shit.”

  
You snort – police work does not suit him. “Yeah, before I left for school on Monday.”

  
“Same thing is happening all over town,” Hopper states. “Mind showing me where you first saw it.”

  
Your father shakes his head. He mumbles under his breath, but doesn’t say no. Instead he spits over the railing again, and walks into the house with a huff. You understand why; the same question eludes you. Why does Hopper need you to show him? 

  
The anxious feeling in your gut comes to life again, but regardless you lead Hopper off the porch and towards the field.

  
A few meters from the house you see the damaged patches. It smells awful, but you suck it up and trek on.

  
“Right over there is where I first noticed it. Pops set up a marker to remind himself so he could section off the bad from the good,” you explain. You point towards the metal post sticking out of the ground.

  
Hopper moves towards it, but you stay just outside of the border, so not to ruin your school shoes – Momma would have a cow. As he examines the husks of rotten fruit, you notice that the rate of decay seems to have increased since the last time you checked. Just about all of the plants are dead now; it’s a real mess. Bacteria from the earth slowly eats away at the fruit from the inside out, then webs on to the next patch, like a flesh eating virus.

  
“What do you think about all this? Seen anything like it before?”

  
You shrug to his question. “I have no earthly idea what happened to them; Pops is pissed though. He thinks someone is poisoning our field.” _But who would do that to a bunch of pumpkins? Halloween is about the only season anyone would want one; there’s no money in it._

  
Hopper draws your attention with a snort. “Not this bullshit again. Every farmer in this damn town is putting blame on Merrill or Eugene; it’s more than that.”

  
“Then what do you believe is causing it? I thought at first the soil was too moist, but I’m not so sure anymore.”

  
“Maybe … hell I don’t know,” he answers. Sloshing back through the mud and the pumpkin innards, he stands beside you and lights a cigarette. “I got enough shit to worry about right now.”

  
Taking a drag, he sighs. “There ever been a time when you got mad at your Pops? But … all he did was try to protect you. Know what I’m trying to say? Like you thought he was being unfair when he wasn’t.”

  
You nearly laugh. He’s obviously got something on his mind, but with how prudent he is with his feelings, you doubt he will ever tell you.

  
“Only about a hundred times,” you confess. “I’ve even went as far as locking myself in my room for hours just to show him how pissed I was at him.”

  
You remember those times like it were yesterday; a gentle smile pulls at your lips. “But you know … once I calmed down a bit and thought it over, I realized that he was only trying to keep me safe. He was right to be scared; I could have been hurt. It made me so damn mad to be made out like a unpleasant child.”

  
“What did ya do? Take him on?”

  
You shake in disagreement. “I did nothing. He’s my father, and I love him. Be nothing like him, but always listen; that’s what he’d tell me.”

  
“Because you love him ––

  
Not sure if he means to say this out loud, you choose not to make a response. It doesn’t matter; Hopper will figure it out. 

  
What concerns you is the state of the crops. If whatever is causing the ground to sour continues to spread, then nothing may ever grow on this land again. Who knows the course of action your father will take. He may even sell the farm.

  
Then what will you do? No farm means no second source of income if the symptoms should escalate.

  
“Looks like it might rain,” Says Hopper suddenly.

  
You glance up. Sure enough the sky is dull and gray.

* * *

Hopper should have been a soothsayer – his intuition is on the mark. The rain soaks you to the bone within minutes of stepping outside of the truck.

  
You can't stand that you know this word; soothsayer. Your brother is such a nerd, it’s hard to ignore the terms of Dungeons & Dragons when he prattles on day in and day out about them.

  
This little bit of information is just small talk; a distraction to keep your mind from focusing on the cool bite of the rain as it comes into contact with your skin. Horrible timing is what it is.

  
You throw a curse at your mother for putting you in this situation, and your brother for wanting to hang out with his friends on a dreary day such as this. It can’t be helped though. You doubt either of them knew it was going to rain. 

  
Even so, it would not hurt the brat to meet you by the truck. Having to get out and jog across the parking lot of the arcade to fetch him made you want to scream. You cover your head the best you can, but the damage is all ready done. 

  
Biting your tongue in annoyance, you make a dash for the door, but something catches your eye.

  
The frizzy haired girl is there. She stands under the awning so not to get wet. Your mind is full of questions, but honestly you doubt she even remembers you.

  
Passing by her with your head down, you enter the arcade and search for the brat. He’s not hard to find; he is near the Dig Dug machine with his friends. Reluctant as he is to leave – some jazz about beating a high score – you manage to bribe him with a promise to give Dungeons & Dragons a try. He agrees with a smile and follows you out.

  
As you step under the awning, the girl with the frizzy hair comes to mind again. She is still there. You notice that she doesn’t have her skateboard and wonder if she’s waiting for the rain to stop. Your brother goes to the truck without you.

  
“Do you maybe need a ride? The rain isn’t going to let up anytime soon.”

  
Her eyes move to you and widen a bit. “I can wait.”

  
Shy maybe. You aren’t sure. As an alternative, you offer her money for the payphone. She takes it with hesitancy, and goes inside to make her call. Minutes later, she returns and gives you back the extra change.

  
“Look … if you’re doing this to get points with Billy, then you’re going about it wrong,” she explains with a scowl. “He and I aren’t exactly close.”

  
You figure she means Goldie. Heat spreads to your face. “Consider it payback for the awkward first encounter we had.”

  
“You’re not the first; trust me. But you are the first girl he’s brought home that doesn’t fit his type.”

  
You knot your brows in confusion. “His type?”

  
She leans close. “You know … a slut.”

  
This almost makes you snort in laughter. You cover up your mouth to hide a smile._ I’ll take that as a compliment, I guess._

  
Raising up your hand, you offer it to her. “I’m [Y/N] by the way.”

  
She nods her head. “I’m Max.”

  
_Max? Not hard to remember._

  
A horn suddenly goes off across the parking lot and you shoot a glare at your brother as he urges you to hurry. He can be so impatient sometimes.

  
“It was nice meeting you Max. Don’t hesitate to ask if ever you need a ride.”

  
She nods again. “I’ll remember that.”

  
You wave and head back into the rain. This was embarrassing, but a least you don’t feel so much like an idiot now that you’ve introduced yourself to Max. You just hope this doesn’t get back to Billy. No telling how he’d take it.

  
Talk about awkward.


	3. Why the Hell Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy makes an offer to the reader.

“I have no sympathy for that dingus,” Robin suddenly says. Her tone is laced with disgust and jealousy.

  
You pucker a brow and direct your attention from your studies to the snarky teen beside you. “Who might that be?”

  
“Steve Harrington,” she snorts. Turning to sit with her legs on either side of the bench, she glares at said teen from her perch overlooking the football field – he is in fact sulking about, which strikes you as weird behavior, considering who he is.

  
Smiling gently towards your friend, you feel a tinge of pity for her. Even you don’t like Steve – reputation seems to be the only thing he cares about – but you also don’t dislike him as much as she does. The reason is not your concern, but you know Robin will tell you if she wants; you won’t pressure her.

  
She glances over at you a brief moment, sees your smile, and pokes her tongue out at you. “Not going to ask why?”

  
“Not interested,” you joke. A laugh escapes you as she swats at your arm.

  
Robin glares at you, but continues on, despite your joshing. “Nancy made a fool out of him at the party. Of course, you wouldn’t have known; you were deep kissing Goldie most of the night.”

  
It’s your turn to glare. “Again … thanks for that.”

  
“No problem,” she chirps. “Anyway … word spread that she broke up with him. Serves the dingus right; he looks so sad though.”

  
“Which doesn’t concern you?”

  
She nods briefly. “You get me. But speaking of relations. How awkward is it seeing Goldie flaunt his new date after what you two did?”

  
Honestly, you don’t care. Billy is free to do as he likes; you don’t belong to him and vice versa. Besides, what had happened between the two of you was strictly a one-time thing. So telling Robin that you don’t feel awkward at all is partially the truth. He catches your attention every now and then; curiosity sometimes consumes you.

  
Robin stares at you intensely, brow raised. It takes a minute to realize that she’s looking behind you and not directly at you. 

  
“What is it?”

  
Instead of waiting for her to answer, you glance briefly to the left. What you see fills you with unease. Billy is hiking up the stands, coming towards you. Shooting a flustered look at Robin, you mouth a silent plea; she just smiles. 

  
To be honest, you just assume he’s passing by – maybe even looking for his date. However, when his large shadow consumes you – blanketing your textbook – a feeling of doubt does too.

  
“G’ afternoon, ladies.”

  
You frown at this. His tone is the same as before; charming and deep. It makes you recall every little detail about that morning, the way he looked and the way his sheets smelt. You curl your fingers around the sharp, metal edges of the riser you’re sitting on and hope for a miracle; something to end your embarrassment.

  
It seems like today, however, life just wants you to suffer.

  
“Afternoon,” Robin greets. “What do we owe the pleasure?”

  
His laugh makes you take in a deep breath. “I came to make an offer to Kelly.”

  
Robin gives you a look; a look that you can only describe as thrill. Again you silently beg her – thankful that Billy can’t see your wide eyes.

  
But she ignores you.

  
“Straight to the point,” the witty blonde says. Standing to her feet, she brings her leg over the riser. “I have some stuff to take care of, so I’ll leave you two alone.”

  
Waving over her shoulder, Robin slowly moves away. You can’t believe she would do this to you. It irritates you, but you have much bigger problems to deal with right now.

  
Billy sits beside you – a little too close – but you don’t mind as much as you should. His scent is stimulating.

  
It stays silent for a few awkward minutes before you softly clear your throat.

  
“My name isn’t Kelly, it’s [Y/N].”

  
“Billy,” he introduces.

  
You nod. “I’ve heard. Max told me. To be honest, Robin – the blonde that just left us – and I have been calling you Goldie for the past week.”

  
You have no idea why you just said this – word vomit, you assume.

  
“That so? Because of my hair?”

  
You give him a nervous look. “Because of your license plate; it still says California. I wasn’t referring to your hair. Why in th––

  
_Goldilocks_

  
Billy leans forward and places his large hand over yours. His breath tickles your cheek as he speaks. “You’re cute.”

  
Heat spreads quickly across your face, but you hide it by turning your head. A few deep breaths later, you drive his hand from yours.

  
“You said something about an offer? What did you want to ask me?”

  
“I want to take you out,” he says.

  
You pucker a brow. “Take me out? For what reason?”

  
“There has to be a reason? I’ve been thinking about you; that’s a good enough one.”

  
A soft laugh escapes you. He’s tacky, but also very thoughtful. You shake your head in disbelief – loose curls slip into your face. “I suppose, but even if I wanted to, I can’t. Curfew at my house is eight – my father is strict with rules.”

  
Billy grunts. “Ever slipped out before?”

  
Again you shake your head; this time to say no. He continues.

  
“I’m willing to bargain with you, because I know you’re going to have a good time with me, so let me take you out for milkshakes after school; my treat.”

  
It’s a tempting offer. You think about turning him down, because he is seeing someone else, but ice cream sounds perfect right about now. A gentle smile charms your face. His piercing blue eyes fill with excitement as you nod in agreement. 

  
You don’t quite know what his intentions are, or why he thinks you are interesting enough to be considered as one of his girls, but you also don’t care right now. You figure all will be revealed in due time. Might as well go along for the ride. You deserve it.

* * *

Being spoiled by a blue eyed rebel has some perks; one being his obvious good looks. The next, his car.

  
As you follow him from the school, he leads you to his teal Camaro. You are in awe; it’s gorgeous. 

  
“I know; you like.” Billy leans against the door and gives you a pleased look.

  
“Looks fast,” you state. Excitement fills you. Nothing like this had ever happened to you before.

  
Billy laughs. His tone drops quickly, sounding fuller than tight as he calls you over to him. Hesitant at first, you adjust your work books from one arm to the other, then do as he asks. He tilts up your head and leans in close – panic fills you.

  
“You want a ride?”

  
The first thing that pops into your head is the first thing that you say. “Please.”

  
His eyes widen, and for a moment you think you may have said the wrong thing, but a gentle smile raises his lips, and you realize he likes your answer; a little too much.

  
Before this moment can escalate, however, a voice breaks it up. You peak over the blonde’s shoulder and smile, seeing Max near the passenger door.

  
She gives you a look of disbelief. “What are you doing?”

  
“Billy offered to take me to the soda shop. Are you going too?”

  
“No, she’s going to the arcade. I’ll pick her up later,” Billy says. He moves you by the waist and out of the way so he can pull open the door, ordering you to get in.

  
Again you do as he says, clambering into the passenger seat after Max moves into the back. The leather seats are warm against your back and rear, but you honestly don’t mind. Excitement is fueling you; a need to see how fast this baby can really go.

  
You happily get what you want once Billy starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. On the main road, he steps on the gas and lets her soar across the blacktop. It’s wonderful – the wind in your hair and the vibration of the engine rattling your bones – but also pretty terrifying. A car like this is too much for you, but for someone like Billy – excited by the aspect of danger – it is perfect.

  
He is perfect. _What am I thinking?_

  
A deep frown sullies your face as you for a brief moment catch him staring at you. It’s strange, because never have you been attracted to his type before. Guys like him are scoundrels. He is worse than Steve Harrington, treating girls like trends. Just look at how he is treating his date. This week his interest lies with you; next week it may be different.

  
You try to enjoy the ride while you can, and lean back in the seat as Billy slows the Camaro within the town limits. He pulls around the square like he’s done this millions of times before and swings into the parking lot of the arcade. You wait until the car is idle before you let Max out. 

  
She doesn’t say anything as she passes by you, but she does nod. You wonder if for some reason she is afraid to speak to you with Billy around; it’s absurd, but makes sense. You get back into the car once she enters the building. Something about Max drives you to want better for her.

  
She said it back at the arcade the day you gave her money. She and Billy did not have a close relationship.   
It’s sad, but also none of your business.

  
A hand on your bare leg brings you to reality. You shoot a nervous look to Billy and move his hand away.

  
“You promised me a milkshake. Let’s start there,” you say with a frown.

  
Billy nods. “That I did. Remember though … I also promised you a good time.”

  
“It remains to be seen.”

  
He fakes like he’s upset and starts the car up again. You aren’t sure, but you think he’s starting to grow on you.

* * *

“Vanilla, or strawberry? You look like a vanilla type of girl.”

  
You snort. “Why is that?”

  
“Because, who doesn’t love vanilla? It’s plain, but it’s good; damn good.”

  
Crossing your arms beneath your chest, you pucker a brow. You and Billy stand beside the Camaro outside the soda shop. Neither of you seem to know what you want. Well … you know what he wants – if his comment is any indication.

  
“Are we still talking about ice cream?”

  
Billy does the same. “Yeah. Wait … what are you talking about?”

  
“Vanilla is fine,” you say with a roll of your eyes.

  
He nods and pats the hood of his Camaro. “Get comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

  
“On the hood?”

  
You don’t want to ruin his car with your ass. What if you scratch the paint? Before you can reason with him, Billy lifts you up and gently sits you down. This takes you off guard; a cute squeak leaves your mouth – the blond laughs.

  
He quickly leaves you there and walks up to the front window. You wait patiently, almost certain that your face is red with embarrassment.

  
When he returns, Billy hands you a blue and white striped cup with a straw. You thank him and drink from it. The ice cream is so smooth, you don’t have to suck so hard to get the cold treat through. This would be embarrassing to witness. Oh the comments.

  
Billy doesn’t make a move to sit beside you, but he leans against the side of his car. His arm is pressed against your leg; a gesture you don’t seem to mind.

  
“Like that?”

  
You give him a nod. “You ask all the girls out here?”

  
“This place has good discounts for regulars,” he jokes.   
Flicking his tongue over his bottom lip, he smiles up at you. “Actually, you are the first.”

  
“I’m honored.” You somehow doubt this. 

  
Billy turns and slides his hand up your leg. His fingers are cold from the cup he’s holding. This brings goosepimples to you skin.

  
“Took the words right out of my mouth,” he says with a smile. An unexpected look crosses his face. “Be my girl.”

  
You nearly choke. “Are you serious? You barely know me. Why make such a bold move?”

  
“Like I said earlier, I’ve been thinking about you,” he answers.

  
You roll up your eyes. He doesn’t get it. His genitals are thinking for him instead of his brain. “That girl you took to bed was not me. I never planned to jump your bones. It just sort of happened.”

  
“So your not easy; that’s fine. If it had just been about sex, I could have settled with the last girl I was with,” he explains. His eyes are so pretty up this close. “Give me a week. Be my girl and if you decide you want to stay, then we can make something of it.”

  
_Is he serious?_ You have no idea what to say. It would be stupid to agree.

  
“Can I walk away at any time?”

He nods and pushes himself between your legs. “Anytime you want.”

  
A sigh leaves your lips. Before you give it to much thought, you agree with a nod. What the hell. Why not? It can’t possibly go beyond the allotted time.

  
Billy leans up and kisses your lips; you hesitantly kiss back. What can go wrong?


End file.
